Roxanne's Event (Part 1)
Summary This episode explains Roxanne's dreams and how things got to where they'll be in the future. Part 2 > Plot It was early in a morning, and Roxanne wakes up happy that today was her birthday. She walks downstairs where Violet and Mike (her parents) wish her a happy birthday. They give her a chocolate cake wishing her a happy 13th birthday. She then eats the cake and then heads off to school. After school, they hada party, where all her friends came. In the next night, Roxanne has a strange dream. She woke up in a cubic plain room, with yellow plain wall. With no windows or doors. No exit. Suddenly, a man in his 60s-70s, most likely a cheetaah dressed in a khaki explorer suit, appeared from nowhere in the front of. He had got a big white mustache. "Girl, what's your name? I'm Randell McGorgins," said the old cheetah. "Huh...I'm Roxanne, I guess," she said with a terrified voice. "Why are you scared? I'm friendly." "I know... What's the matter with me? Why did you got me?" "Well.." started Mr. McGorgins, "I need you to tell you something... It's very important... You see, you got the power of Ying and Yang. You are very powerful, my girl." "Yeah. Because I guess I'm sort of divine and stuff like this, I'm very powerful," Roxanne admitted. "Harry Mertens, Marie Nuttels and I were the "The Ghost Team". We were legendary. But only Marie suvives..." "From what" "Harry died after his grandsons were born, and his daughter Allison is actually married with Marie's brother's son." "Do you mean 'nephew'?" "Yeah, my memory has lost a bit of usual words. I think you know Martha, my granddaughter..." "Yea, I know her. She's one of my friend's girlfriend." said Roxanne. Then another shadow appears. It looked like a face of a cat. "CATFACE! HE RETURNED!" said Randell. "'Ello, my old friend....Why are you talking to a little girl?" said the shadow with a faux-British accent. "I'm not a little girl!" Roxanne screamed. "I've just turned 13! And I have the power of Ying and Yang!" "I don't care of your age and powers, girl..." "Catface was our greatest enemy," explained McGorgins. "Harry defeated him once, but he had to swear that he'll rencarnate in the 'Divine Baby'." And then, he turned to Catface "Go away, Catface! Harry will come someday to end with you at once!" "Okay!" His faux-British accent faded. "I just wanna mock you and this little girl... See you there... I just can't wait to meet Harry again... If he can!" He laughed evily and faded away. "You must find the 'Divine Baby'. If you meet Marie, ask her about the CWWW. Tell her this message: 'Ftrgtfjk fhvdjkk. Pogxsgb ucf Fgkvz Dgxb. Hjvx.'" Roxanne suddenly wakes up. Her clock shows 7 AM. Her normal hour to wake up. At school, she asked Martha if she knows someone named Marie: "Oh" said Martha. "Do you referred at Nana?" "Huh?" "My great aunt, we call her shorter Nana. She'll come next week in visit." Roxanne thought that Nana will solve her dream. 'To Be Continued ' Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 1 of fanfics